


Первый день рождения в Берлине

by warm_gun



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1980s, Albinism, Alcohol, Blood, Blood and Injury, Brother/Brother Incest, Drama, Eating Disorders, Explicit Language, Friendship, Geeks, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M, Monsters, Mystic Elements, Non-Linear Narrative, Punk, Scars, Seduction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, Suicide Attempt, Teenagers, UST, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, West Berlin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_gun/pseuds/warm_gun
Summary: Йорг не знает, что подарить лучшему другу на день рождения. Разве что новый мир.





	1. Когда твоя девушка больна

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с GretaMueller. Бетинг — RossomahaaR.
> 
> Герои названы в честь музыкантов берлинской панк-группы Die Ärzte и их друга, режиссёра — автора романтических комедий Йорга Буттгерайта. На этом сходство заканчивается.

Йорг долго смотрит на потолок своей комнаты в поисках вдохновения. Или, вернее, решимости.

Макс возится рядом: заворачивается в клетчатое покрывало, потом начинает валять себе дреды из пережжённых светлых волос, перегоняет все браслеты с заклёпками на левую руку и с интересом нюхает порезы.

— А недавно вот случай был… — наконец решается Йорг. Если друг и этот сюжет высмеет, забракует, придётся снимать с Дирком и будет вообще не то. — Один парень...  
— Скучно, — Макс широко, по-кошачьи зевает. — Давай, удиви меня.  
— Ты даже не слушал. Так вот…  
— Я возьму ещё? — Макс хитро косится на бутылку с ликёром.  
— Да… От него девка ушла, понимаешь? Ну, его девушка, — Йорг обводит руками в воздухе контуры скрипки.

Макс кивает с видом «опять началось» и доливает в свою фанту шартрез.

— И этот парень, ну, он решил отомстить. Подстерёг в лесу и выеб её. А потом покончил с собой, — Йорг делает паузу. — И знаешь, что самое клёвое? Она ушла ведь ко мне.

Макс отпивает и смотрит невинно голубыми глазами:

— Значит, клёво — это когда твою бабу ебут?  
— Да пошёл ты! — фыркает Йорг.  
— Сам пошёл.  
— Ты.  
— Нет, ты!

Йорг бьёт Макса локтем в кадык, и они начинают бороться. Скоро драка выходит за пределы кровати: первым на пол падает Макс, но тут же утягивает за ногу Йорга, и они мутузят друг друга, катаясь между радиолой и дверью. С полок валятся фигурки супергероев и монстров, Бэтмен впивается Йоргу в спину, а Годзилла из папье-маше гибнет под коленом у Макса. Йорг сильнее и весит в полтора раза больше, зато Макс проворнее, умеет делать «крапивки» и болевые захваты ушей.

Телевизор в гостиной у родителей торопливо бормочет что-то про визит Папы Римского в Кёльн, и воцарившийся по этому поводу невиданный мир.

— Задолбал уже… своими… историями... — Макс садится Йоргу на грудь и прыгает, с хрустом давя на ребра. И откуда у человека в жопе столько костей?

Йорг хрипит:

— Слез с меня, пидор!

Макс бледнеет.

— Что? Ща получишь за пидора, — и тянется к тумбочке.

Йорг видит словно в замедленной съёмке (и ещё почему-то в цветах кросспроцесса) как его лучший друг, вскочив, на секунду буксует: выбирает между пластиковой бутылкой от фанты и стеклянной с ликёром. А потом хватает самое ценное — плоский бокал для шампанского, гордость маминого сервиза, — и с размаху разбивает об стену. Рассекая попутно плакат «Берлинской болезни» — раритет, между прочим, с подписью вусмерть бухого и поэтому доброго Бликсы, но это уже как-то неважно.

Йорг мгновенно оказывается на ногах и повторяет движение, только свой бокал он крошит об радиолу. Значит, так? Псих совсем перекинулся?

В эту секунду Макс с рычанием вонзает ножку бокала себе в живот и ведёт влево вверх, в сторону сердца. При этом он зло, весело скалится и с присвистом дышит. Но не стонет. Прямо Мисима.

Йорг смотрит, как на драные джинсы, на футболку с логотипом «Фольксвагенштадт-39» брызжет кровь. Неестественно яркая на белом — или она и должны быть на самом деле такая?..

А потом приставляет осколок себе к сгибу локтя и рассекает до самой ладони.

С полминуты они глядят друг на друга, обтекая на грязный ковёр. Потом начинают смеяться. И ржут так громко, что вскоре раздаётся стук в дверь — значит, они заглушают-таки родительские «Темы дня».

— Вот ты — удивил, блядь, — шёпотом говорит Йорг, стаскивая футболку, и наматывает её на предплечье. — Дебил.  
— А ты графоман, — фыркает Макс и садится на сбитое покрывало. Морщится, но стискивает зубы. — И на какую роль ты хотел меня пригласить?  
— На роль бабы, — ласково улыбается Йорг и перехватывает покрепче шартрез.


	2. С красными глазами и длинным мехом

Макс — настоящий друг. С таким можно после учёбы часами шляться вдоль Стены и кидать водяные бомбы в неулыбчивых пограничников. Или начинить динамитом кроссовок и подорвать его на пустыре. Или пойти вместе в S.O.36 и драться там с панками: шпандавские против доходяг с Котти. Но особенно хорошо драться с ним.

— Белоснежка. Сметанка. Снежок. Альбинос... монохромный, — приговаривает Макс, выдирая Йоргу лишние волосы на макушке.  
— Я не альбинос! Это ты цыган бешеный!!! — ревёт Йорг раненым ящером.  
— За цыгана получишь! 

В стену комнаты громко стучат.

Йорг берёт у отца электробритву и срезает всё под ноль. Затылок, виски — теперь не ухватишься.

Назавтра Макс ржёт:

— Ты чё, в СС записался? Белая сила. — А у самого на голове теперь пережжённая золотая солома.

Настоящий друг.

Йорг хочет, чтобы всё было идеально. Потому что в день рождения Макса должно быть именно так. По-особенному. Восемнадцать лет, да ещё и первый день рождения в Берлине…

Поэтому он долго выбирает подарок. Выкидной нож? Часы с противоударным стеклом? На всё нужны деньги. Не хочется огорчать друга дешёвкой. Конечно, Макс вида не подаст, но тут же испытает на прочность, — и как будет выглядеть этот брегет из ломбарда, когда на нём от души попрыгает двухметровый панк? Что-то подсказывает, Макс и нож сломать может.

Дни идут, а денег не прибавляется, как и идей. В Берлине больше нужны полицейские, чем оформители витрин. Йорг прилежно ходит пешком и ест теперь только дома, — но для нормального подарка всё равно недостаточно этих грошей. Отец уже шутит, мол, совсем с лица спал, весь бледный, как глист. Наконец-то влюбился? Давно пора, а то чё будто... этот, — и заходится смехом. Йорг криво улыбается: если бы. Если бы это так называлось.

Иногда ему хочется, чтобы Макс вдруг исчез, испарился, уехал, чтобы его не было здесь — никогда. Вот чтó стоит брату отправить его… да хотя бы домой. Поэтому Йорг однажды ловит Вольфганга в баре, утаскивает в угол, к туалету, и сбивчиво шепчет:

— Я хотел про Макса сказать… Он связался с плохими людьми. Понимаешь, проблемы? Ну, наркотики, турки…

Вольфганг вздыхает с видом утомленного патриция и морщится от запаха мочи.

— Может, он уже принимает. Я думаю, ему лучше уехать, — Йорг сжимается в пружину из страха и ожидания.  
— А я думаю, он сам разберётся, что делать. — У старшего брата глаза светлые до белизны. Особенно, когда он в тихом бешенстве. — Что-то ещё?   
— Нет, но я…  
— Тогда приятного вечера, — Вольфганг едва заметно кивает и возвращается к стойке.

На следующий день Макс смеётся:

— Брат вообще ебобо. Представляешь, пришёл к нам вчера и давай рукава заворачивать!

Йорг вздрагивает.

— А… зачем?

— Ну, типа дороги искал. Вее-е, — Макс издает звук, с которым кошки блюют проглоченной шерстью. — Пиздец он наседка, совсем поехал уже.  
— Тем более, что ты нюхаешь, — отвечает Йорг в тон.  
— Это ты нюхаешь! — вопит Макс. — Пёсьи анусы.  
— Сам ты анус!  
— А ты пёс!

Они начинают бороться — в первый раз, кстати, на этой неделе. Йорг сильнее, и он знает об этом, поэтому старается драться по-настоящему только левой рукой. Макс дёргается, прижатый за шею, и лупит Йорга кулаками. Тот раздвигает ему ноги коленом — и тут же получает укус в запястье, от которого темнеет в глазах.

Конечно, Макс побеждает. Он садится, тяжело привалившись к стене.

— Фу, псиной воняет, — и стаскивает косуху. Йорг видит у него на левом предплечье свежий разрез.

***

Дни идут один за другим. На Рождество приезжает кузина; ей тоже надо что-то дарить. Отец уже забыл про выдуманную им же любовь и мягко подталкивает Йорга к инцесту. Его оставляют в квартире с перезрелой девкой шестнадцати лет. Белобрысой, как и он сам — идеальная пара, мучные черви, крахмал, молоко. Все три часа, пока родители смотрят в кино «Белую богиню каннибалов», Йорг проводит в своей комнате за лепкой из пластики огромного зубастого влагалища. Кузина локализована в гостиной и надежно занята конфетами с ликером. Перетяжки от лифчика на спине напоминают о колбасе, от неё раздражающе пахнет жизнью.

Приходит январь. До дня рождения Макса две недели, одна, — а потом вдруг наступает шестнадцатое. Последний шанс приготовить хоть что-то. Йорг долго слоняется по магазину, вызывая уже подозрения охраны. Купить Максу пластинку? Первопресс «Музыки для аэропортов», помнится, заинтересовал его только своими аэродинамическими свойствами — отличная тарелочка вышла… Или лучше кассету? Да у его брата собственный лейбл!

— Не знаю, может, мы щас уедем домой. Ну, на пару дней. Ради мамы там, все дела, — Макс сидит на перилах моста, болтая ногами над грязной водой.  
— Жаль, — Йорг вздыхает, хотя внутри всё ликует от радости. — Там будешь праздновать?  
— Что? А, день… не знаю. Я вообще здесь хочу, — Макс оборачивается и чуть не падает в реку. — Я позвоню, если что.

С разговора прошло три дня, а Макс не появлялся и не звонил. Наверно, брат всё-таки увёз его подальше от Берлина и героина. Но это не точно.

Уже вечером в торговом центре Йорг, отчаявшись, выуживает из автомата медведя-урода. Он синий, с красными глазами и длинным мехом. Может, это и не медведь вовсе. Но Йоргу приходит идея.

Он подарит Максу Берлин. Настоящего берлинского медведя. И Йорг пришивает на грудь мутанту маленький флаг. Потом находит в своих залежах барахла обрывки ремней, заклёпки и цепи, и украшает медведя в самом панковском духе. Подводит ему пластмассовые глаза, пускает акриловую кровь из пасти — но выходит ненатурально, и он добавляет своей. Чуть надрезает и обтрёпывает ухо. Несколько раз бьёт ножом, вкладывает на место сердца пластмассового паука и зашивает рану через край толстыми белыми нитками. Выходит отвратно.

Йорг упаковывает подарок в пакет для мусора и повязывает полицейской лентой, спёртой с места одной автоаварии. Теперь можно спать спокойно.

Утром его накрывает осознанием. Но делать ещё что-либо поздно. Только бы он не приехал, только бы не приехал…

А днём ему звонит Макс. Йорг приходит домой из училища — едва успевает повесить сумку на крючок в прихожей, а телефон уже надрывается.

— Ало-оэ? — Макс, кажется, пьяный. На заднем плане весёлые голоса и бренчанье гитары.  
— Привет!  
— Вы официально приглашаетесь на дегустацию пёсьих…  
— Макс!  
— Чо-о?  
— С днём рождения! — Йорг сжимает трубку и улыбается.  
— И тебя. Бгг. Ладно, приходи к Дирку, все тут.  
— Через пять минут буду.  
— Чао, пьёс, — Макс звучно целует и вешает трубку.

Йорг выкидывает из сумки учебники и запихивает на их место пакет с пёстрой лентой. Если сэкономить на автобусе, ему как раз хватит на полдюжины пива.


	3. Верёвка была дрянная, шершавая

— …Восемь! Девть! Деть! — Макс бьёт так быстро, что не успевает считать.  
— Можно не вслух. Эй, — Вольфганг морщится, когда брат рассекает ему указательный палец у самого ногтя.  
— Воольф! Я из-за тебя сбился.

Макс сердито откладывает нож и весь надувается. Вот вечно Вольфганг мешает!

— Ты готов?

Макс со вздохом шлёпает правую ладонь на стол, раздвигает пальцы пошире.

— Давай.

Вольфганг берёт нож и начинает быстро, с равномерным стуком вонзать его в столешницу, окружая руку брата блестящим едва видимым коконом. Движения сливаются, и лезвие мелькает как игла у швейной машинки.

— Ничего себе ты ускорился, — восхищается Макс. — А с закрытыми глазами можешь?

В этот момент Вольфганг будто бы невзначай колет его между средним и безымянным.

— Больно! И всё, теперь моя очередь, — Макс хочет уже убрать руку. — Вольф?

Тот с каменным лицом продолжает игру. Тёмные волосы прилипли ко лбу, губы сжаты.

Макс ёжится. Он знает, что брат не причинит ему вреда. Ну, чтобы прям серьёзного такого. Наверно.

***

Вольфганг всегда любил испытывать пределы возможностей, своих и его. Сколько раз в детстве они забирались в старые дома, ветхие настолько, что готовы были накрениться от движения ветра. «На втором этаже есть кое-что интересное. Но Макси же туда не полезет?..» И Макс туда лез. Интересное — это птичье гнездо с рыжеватыми пёстрыми яйцами, или странный дохлый зверёк, похожий на ласку и мышь одновременно. Это огромный жёлтый цветок в центре старого пруда и лежащая на рельсах серебряная монета.

Не у каждого есть брат, да ещё такой замечательный — старший, но водится с тобой как с большим. Даёт послушать пластинки, учит играть на гитаре и может даже нарисовать твой портрет, только не очень похоже. А ещё он знает как по-научному зовут всех животных, и птиц, и растения, и камни, и ругается тоже красиво. Да и сам он красивый: высокий, с вьющимися чёрными волосами до плеч (Макс тоже обязательно отрастит, когда мама позволит не стричься, и даже длиннее).

В общем, первоклассный брат. Ради такого хотелось быть смелым.

И Макс бесстрашно спускался в подвал, без свечи и фонарика. И почти не удивлялся, когда люк захлопывался, а Вольфганг, сев сверху, с чувством начинал рассказывать: раньше в этом доме жил один душегуб. У него было девять жён, и их кости до сих зарыты под полом…

И он прыгал с огромных камней, и из окон, и с вышки на стопу брезентовых матов. Прыгал — так на задних лапах скачут порою собаки, желая заслужить угощение. Стискивал зубы, загонял слёзы обратно в глаза и не плакал, чтобы брат мог им гордиться.

В то последнее счастливое лето Макс часто слышал по утрам звук мотора. Невидимый в сумерках, мотоцикл останавливался где-то у соседского гаража. Вольфганг выскальзывал из комнаты, и возвращался только к вечеру, весёлый и загоревший. А потом однажды опять стало тихо, навсегда, и Вольфганг днями лежал, отвернувшись к стене, и молчал. Макс осторожно залезал к нему и пытался обнять, как в детстве, утыкался носом в затылок, теперь коротко стриженый. Иногда Вольфганг приходил в себя и со злобой спихивал его на пол. Он не плакал. Макс, впрочем, тоже.

Кажется, Вольфганг так и не поверил в него. Он не ждал, что Макс поднимется на второй этаж, — вернувшись за оставленным в прихожей сачком и повинуясь недоброму чувству, тот взлетел по лестнице в их с братом комнату. Чтобы увидеть, как Вольфганг спрыгивает с табурета.

Крюк для люстры не выдержал веса двух тел. Верёвка была дрянная, шершавая, и лишь едва затянулась — Вольфганг даже смог сам её снять. Они лежали на полу в куче выломанной штукатурки, все в пыли и извести, и смеялись как два идиота. Но тут с улицы стали сигналить.

Задыхаясь от боли в подвернутой ноге, Макс сумел доскакать до окна и крикнуть родителям, ждавшим в раскалённой машине: «Я сейчас! Только возьму кое-что». И обхватив брата руками за шею, поцеловал и зашептал прямо в губы: «Пожалуйста, не делай так больше. Я же тебя очень…»

Вольфганг был маловерным. Полгода спустя, когда родители чуть ослабили надзор и вдвоём уехали в гости, Макс вернулся из школы пораньше — всех отпустили по случаю сочельника, — и обнаружил брата бледным, дрожащим, почти без сознания в ванне с алой водой. Впоследствии он много думал, что не так уж Вольфганг и _не рассчитал_ — наоборот, рассчитал всё до минуты. Ванну отмывал Макс. Ещё одно подтверждение братской любви.

Потом он сам развлекался подобным образом: слегка надрезал артерию на запястье и водил рукой под водой, создавая причудливые узоры. Вскоре голова начинала кружиться — вряд ли от кровопотери, больше от осознания, что именно он делает. Однажды Макс забыл запереться, — Вольфганг толкнул дверь и замер на пороге. Не смущённый, скорее заинтересованный. Под его требовательным взглядом Макс потянулся к бритве и разрезал уже по-настоящему.

Потом он трясся, завёрнутый в махровый халат, а брат отпаивал его припасённым с Рождества красным вином. И разрешил остаться в своей постели, потому что там теплее и всё равно уже заляпано кровью. И ночью больше не перекладывал его как кота, если Макс в полусне забирался погреть озябшие ноги.

— Давай, — Вольфганг кивал и откидывался на сидение. А если Макс мешкал, больно надавливал своей ногой поверх его — жал на газ, и машина неслась к стенке старого земляного вала. Мягкий удар — и ремень врезался в грудь, а в легких с тихим хлопком что-то рвалось.

— И вот хоть бы раз вырулил, — с непонятным чувством усмехался Вольфганг. Кажется, в его тоне было и одобрение.

Макс думал, что погибнуть вдвоём в этой машине — просто идеальный конец. Ещё желательно обгореть, чтобы родители не знали, кто где, и равно плакали над каждым из трупов. Но земляной вал раз за разом мягко вставал на пути, и Максу казалось, они бьются в стенку могилы.

Надо было лучше проверять, точно ли заперта дверь. Мать не разговаривала с ними уже неделю. Братья ели на пустой кухне, потом сами мыли посуду. Иногда настигала лень, и они часами играли с ножом, вгоняя его в старую столешницу.

Когда Вольфганг уезжал, Макс не пошёл на автовокзал. Он запер дверь комнаты, залез в постель брата и долго лежал, спрятав голову под подушку. Потом взялся за нож.

***

— Вольф?

Тот продолжает, как автомат, равномерно отбивать расстояние в несколько сантиметров.

Макс усмехается и, повернув руку, быстро хватает нож за узкое лезвие.

Мгновение братья смотрят друг на друга. Потом Вольфганг широко, одобрительно улыбается:

— Ну что, победил. Сегодня ты сверху.


	4. Потом принц целует его

Пиво встречают с энтузиазмом. Йорга тоже. Пьяный Дирк тут же виснет на нём и начинает картавить про соседку с офигенными сиськами, которая скоро придёт, — Йорг лишь смеётся и мягко снимает его руку с шеи. Ян играет на гитаре перед стайкой девчонок, но отвлекается, чтобы помахать другу. Йорг машет в ответ, а мимо в сторону туалета проносится Арнольд, по пути умудряясь что-то доедать. Остальные просто тусуются, пьют из разномастных чашек вино, — но нигде не видно виновника торжества. Йорг внутренне холодеет.

Макса он находит на кухне, у стола с пустыми бутылками и грязной посудой. Он стоит и усердно ковыряет ножом большое красное яблоко, пытаясь сотворить розу. Все руки снова изрезаны, даже пальцы у ногтей разворочены в мясо.

— Эй, привет!

Макс вздрагивает, потом поднимает взгляд. Улыбается.

— Если что, пёсики уже кончились.

Йорг фыркает и хлопает его плечу:

— Вижу, ебобо-брат отпустил-таки тебя в наше грешное общество?.. Эээ, стой, Макс! Прости!

Но поздно. Макс, отшвырнув яблоко, кидается в прихожую. Хватает косуху и выскальзывает за дверь. Йорг бежит за ним, мимо смеющихся пьяных людей. Лишь кто-то один восклицает: «А кда эт они?» — но гитара бренчит, и с шумом работает слив в туалете.

Куртку он натягивает уже на улице, на бегу, снег набивается за воротник. Сумка противно хлопает по боку. Макс быстро идёт впереди, сгорбившись, и почему-то страшно его окликать. Вдруг он замирает на месте.

Йорг осторожно обходит его, заглядывает в лицо, всё ещё злое и бледное. Макс цедит:

— Больше никогда не говори так.  
— Хорошо, — выходит слишком поспешно.  
— Не «хорошо», а «да», — поправляет Макс, как-то по-старушечьи поджав губы.  
— Да. Хорошо, — ржёт Йорг.

И Макс тоже тогда улыбается. Они идут рядом, спрятав озябшие руки в карманы. Улица петляет между старых домов и сворачивает к реке.

— Может, вернёмся? — Йорг кивает назад.  
— Не хочу. С тобой веселее, — и непонятно, издевается Макс или его так достали мечты Дирка о сиськах.

Йоргу нужно сказать очень многое, но вместо этого он закуривает. Макс тут же протягивает руку и отнимает у него сигарету — ещё ни разу не попросил, всегда брал так. Сделав пару жадных затяжек, он не глядя тычет ею Йоргу в лицо.

— Ну спасибо… А я тебе подарок, кстати, купил, — Йорг смахивает пепел с плеча.  
— Подарок? — остановившись, Макс поднимает бровь — преувеличенно, точь-в-точь как брат.  
— Щас, — Йорг роется в сумке, сигарета мешает, руки мешают. Почему-то свёрток застревает, и упаковка рвётся…

Макс смотрит на всё это со сдержанным интересом. Тоже как брат.

— Вот, — Йорг достаёт наконец траурно-чёрный пакет. — Это тебе.  
— Оу. Можно здесь открыть?  
— Да, конечно!

Макс несмело берет бесформенный, мятый подарок. Вертит, потом находит, где узел у ленты.

— Это что? — говорит он, держа на отлёте урода с синим мехом и размазанными глазами.  
— Медведь. Ну, берлинский, — Йорг импозантно высасывает сигарету до фильтра.  
— Ясн.

Пробегающий мимо чернявый ребёнок при виде игрушки ускоряется вдвое.

Макс издевательски смотрит на Йорга. Левый уголок рта немного дрожит.

— Я похож на любителя мишек?

«Ну, ты же живешь у человека, который выглядит как гибрид медведя и росомахи».

— По-твоему, я их люблю, а?..

Йорг пожимает плечами. Да, наверно, не стоило так тупо шутить.

— Не похож.  
— А я люблю. — Макс широко ухмыляется и не выдерживает: — Ааа! Йорг! Спасибо, — и бросается к другу, чтобы стиснуть в объятьях.

Йорг еле дышит — Макс больше ростом, и поэтому передавливает ему шею. Но, кажется, совсем этого не замечает. От избытка чувств он покачивает Йорга и слегка бьёт медведем по спине.

— Аа, чёрт. Йорг.  
— Рад, что тебе… хф…  
— Очень, — шепчет Макс, прижимая его к себе. — Это мой первый настоящий подарок сегодня.

И Йорг со злобной радостью понимает, что брат его так и не поздравил.

***

Они стоят на мосту. Медведь, теперь зовущийся Темпельхофом («Не Берлин, не!»), сидит у Макса за пазухой расстёгнутой до половины косухи. Максу холодно, зато медведю тепло. Все трое смотрят на грязную воду, бегущую из-под моста куда-то на запад — в наступающих сумерках она кажется мазутно-чёрной.

— Что ещё придумал? — чуть оборачивает голову Макс, и Йорг понимает, что он про сценарии.  
— Да так… — на самом деле, идей великое множество, но все они кажутся сейчас ужасно дурацкими. Дирк бы вот посмеялся, и Ян…  
— Всё ещё хочешь снять меня в роли бабы?  
— Нет. В роли принца.  
— Мм. А кого я буду... лобзать?  
— Огара! — выпаливает Йорг. — Ужасного! — и быстро пересказывает Максу задумку. Тот внимательно слушает, блуждающе улыбаясь, и чешет медведя за ушком.

— ...И так вот, потом принц целует его, и они живут долго и счастливо!  
— У тебя вообще есть сюжеты без пидорасии? — возмущается Макс, но Йорг видит, что тот понял шутку и готов вот-вот прыснуть.  
— Для тебя — нет, — обворожительно улыбается он. Приобнимает Макса за плечи, а коленом зачем-то втирается между ног… и тут же падает навзничь.

Макс отталкивает его как-то всем телом сразу — так сопротивляются только животные или совсем маленькие дети. Медведь летит в чёрную воду, а секунду спустя, головой вниз ухнув через перила, за ним летит Макс.

Йорг поднимается, потирая ушибленный зад. Секунду он тупо смотрит на место, где только что был его лучший друг. Затем бросается к ограждению и, задержав дыхание, прыгает следом. Уже в полете он вспоминает, что вообще-то не умеет плавать.

Темнота приближается, бьёт по лицу — что это, льдина? Или опора моста? И Йорг теряет сознание, радуясь, что по крайней мере его труп не опознают весной.

***

Наверное, в рот уже лезут миноги. Но говорят, что миноги холодные, а то, что пытается высосать его горло — тёплое, даже горячее. От этого тянет блевать, и Йорг чувствует, как поднимается по пищеводу столовский обед. Вот не надо было завязывать с экономией...

Внезапно кто-то переворачивает его на живот, вздёргивает вверх за ремень, и тогда это случается. Его рвёт котлетой с зелёным горошком (куда делись вафельки и пюре — непонятно), а ещё почему-то водой. Йорг мучительно кашляет, и из носа течёт та же вода с запахом бензина и нечистот.

— И ещё раз. Всё давай, — приговаривает Макс и пинает друга коленом. Это не входит в стандартный план по спасению утопающих, но просто, должно быть, очень приятно. Йорг выплёскивает последнюю порцию и обессиленно валится в пёструю лужу.

Макс садится рядом. Он дрожит, обхватывает себя руками, чтобы согреться, но тщетно. Криво улыбается:

— Т-ты зачем туда прыгнул?  
— За тобой, — еле слышно говорит Йорг и заходится кашлем. — А ты-то... зачем?..  
— Я за ним! — с гордостью заявляет Макс и прижимает к себе спасённого медвежонка.


	5. Мы немножко упали в реку

В первую минуту Йоргу кажется, он умрёт от этого холода. Руки сводит, мокрая куртка мгновенно дубеет. Жалобно всхлипнув, он подтягивает колени к груди, чтобы сохранить хоть немного тепла.

— Эй, пошли, — Макс трясёт за плечо.  
— Ку-да.  
— Праздновать! У тебя деньги есть? — и, не дождавшись ответа: — Зато у меня есть. Пойдём. Или отморозишь себе бубенцы!

Йорг послушно встает. Ступни уже как чужие. И не только ступни... Он косится на Макса: того бьёт крупная дрожь, и это страшно — но ещё страшнее его довольная ухмылка. Хотя ужаснее всех, конечно, тут Темпельхоф — он потерял часть браслетов, шерсть свалялась, да и воняет от него, несмотря на мороз, как от синтетического туалетного ершика. Но Макс гордо прижимает игрушку к груди — и ведёт Йорга в ближайший кабак.

Там шумно, душно как в поезде, зато на стенах зеркала, и в клетке над баром живой попугай. А главное — там тепло. Они занимают столик в углу для двоих, — Йорг ждёт, пока Макс принесёт заказ, и с наслаждением шевелит оттаявшими пальцами на ногах.

— Потерял кого-то? — хриплый, надтреснутый голос.

Йорг оборачивается. Пожилая дама в трауре и с вуалью. Он пытается привстать, но ноги не слушаются.

— Меня, — Макс, с Темпельхофом подмышкой и подносом в руках, протискивается к столу, и женщина тут же безмолвно уходит.  
— _Тётушки_, — вздыхает Макс, и видя, что Йорг не понял, кривится: — Ладно, забей.

Йорг вообще мало что понимает, пока Макс не вкладывает ему в руку стакан с чем-то шипучим.

— Ну, за меня? — Макс чокается с зеркальной стеной. Йорг повторяет, как зеркало.

Пузырьки взлетают над стаканом и бьют в глаза. Коричневая жижа выглядит странно и пахнет чем-то химозным. Но Йорг пьёт, потому что ради Макса он ещё и не то сделает.

— Ну и гадость. Ве-е, — Макс отставляет недопитый стакан. — Это не виски-кола, а кола-виски!  
— Не бушь? — Йорг тут же допивает за другом.  
— О, норм, — улыбается Макс. — Пошли дальше.

Йорг хочет протестовать: как же так? Они ведь ещё не просохли… и не согрелись… Но Макс тащит его за рукав, мимо пожилых женщин в цветастых боа. Дамы приветствуют Макса соблазнительно-щербатыми оскалами, словно старого знакомого, и он — что ужасно — скалится им в ответ.

Холод не кажется уже таким диким. Через пару кварталов они находят другой бар, на этот раз полуподвал, на удивление чистый. Там по стенам картинки с котятами и альбатросами, а у стойки — скучающие мужчины в двубортных пиджаках, похожие на завсегдатаев клуба одиноких сердец. Или просто педики. Макс заказывает два тёмных пива, и Йоргу это нравится. Пиво, должно быть, и вправду хорошее — по вкусу как карамель, не то что ссанина в бутылках, которую они обычно пьют с Дирком. Макс смеётся и обнимает Йорга за плечи, а другой рукой скользит ниже и начинает лапать за задницу. Хорошая месть за тот прикол на мосту, но как он умудряется при этом подносить ко рту бокал с пивом? Темпельхоф?..

Разбив барный стул об любителя случайных знакомств, они убегают.

В третьем они пьют вино, а в четвертом — мартини. Максу сначала не хотят наливать, но он тычет бармену в лицо свой вольфсбургский паспорт и покупает три сразу, не забыв медвежонка. Но Темпельхофу мартини не нравится, и всё выпивает Йорг. Ему больше не холодно.

В пятый их вообще не пускают, и не удивительно — вывеска над входом гласит «Стриптиз-бар Luxury Dream», а даже Йорг понимает, что сейчас они немного не лакшери. Он готов уже предложить вернуться в последний, когда вдруг подъезжает такси. Из него выпархивает девушка, похожая на истребленную птицу на длинных ногах и в пушистой игрушечной шубке, и вымершим голосом хрипит: «Эти мальчики со мной, пропусти их». Минотавр-охранник с ужасом смотрит на пьяных парней, но послушно открывает дверь лабиринта.

Дальше вдруг вступает второе мартини. Йорг шагает за порог — и падает в темноту. Он приходит в себя уже в тесной гримёрке. Девушка целует его прокуренным ртом, стискивает железными, натренированными у шеста бедрами, и Йоргу хочется плакать — неужели это вот так… просто… Он отворачивает голову, чтобы слёзы незаметно стекли, и видит Макса. Тот обчистил гримировальный столик и ловко рассовывает по карманам косухи разноцветную помаду. Темпельхоф помогает, с кряхтением пряча тюбики в рану у себя в животе.

И когда Йорга выгибает, выламывает, и девушка-птица с гортанным вскриком падает ему на грудь, вдруг дверь бьёт о стену. Врывается нечто чёрное, и тут же кидается в драку. Макс, получив удар в печень, уворачивается от второго; зеркало со звоном сыплется на пол. Макс выдёргивает друга из-под испуганной девушки и тащит прочь, куда-то по коридору. В другой руке у него болтается Темпельхоф.

Машинально придерживая штаны, Йорг бежит. За спиной крики, треск мебели, а потом — глухой выстрел. Наверное, надо вызвать полицию… Но в маленьком квадратном дворе явно нет телефона, только висит обледеневшее бельё на веревке и стоит трехногий табурет. Макс пододвигает его вплотную к стене и по-кошачьи ловко взбирается на оконную решётку первого этажа. Йорг, кое-как застегнувшись, лезет за ним.

— Что вы… — из окна на втором выглядывает полная женщина в фартуке и бигуди.

Макс жестами показывает ей, чтобы открыла пошире. Та в ужасе отступает, и друзья валятся в комнату — как раз в ту секунду, когда дворик оглашается лающей турецкой бранью. Темпельхоф когтистой лапой грозит бандитам с подоконника.

— Вы нам оч помогли. Спасибо! — улыбается Макс и делает книксен. Йорг тоже что-то рычит.

Женщина выпускает их через парадный ход, всё ещё напуганная. Оказавшись на улице, Макс озирается и заявляет:

— Нам нужна маскировка!

Йорг согласен. Он оборачивается к Максу, чтобы предложить, например, обменяться куртками — но вдруг что-то опускается ему на голову, а дальше снова лишь темнота.

***

— Добрый вечер, Ник! — голос Макса, радостный и глумливый.

После секундной заминки другой, более низкий и хриплый:

— Хорошо, что ты пришел. А это?..  
— Йорг! Это Йорг, да. Он мой друг.

В ту же секунду становится снова светло. Йорг вертит головой, а Макс отставляет на пол прихожей дорожный конус.

— Нужно было не привлекать внимание, — поясняет он.

Йорг с трудом фокусирует взгляд. Клетчатая рубашка и бакенбарды. Ну конечно, Николаус. Агент брата-наседки.

— Очень… приятно, — Йорг протягивает руку, и Николаус пожимает её — крепко, но осторожно.  
— Взаимно. Да ты просто как лёд!  
— Мы немножко упали в реку, — признается Макс и прикусывает язык.

Николаус только вздыхает.

— Можно? — он берёт ладонь Макса и внимательно разглядывает. По правде, сейчас она, красно-синяя, больше похожа на подгнившую рыбку, чем на людскую конечность.  
— Так, главное — не надо под горячую воду. Только сухое тепло. Раздевайтесь. Сейчас дам одеяла.

Макс скидывает расхлябанные кеды и косуху. Потом, вздохнув, помогает Йоргу — опускается на корточки и расшнуровывает ему ботинки.

— Очень плохо, да?  
— Мы, наверно, совсем заболеем, — глухо говорит Йорг.  
— Ты не ссы, — ухмыляется Макс и вытряхивает его из куртки. — Главное, чтобы печень была в тепле.

***

Они сидят на полу у печки, в одинаковых синих пижамах, завернувшись в одинаковые серые пледы. Дверца открыта, и видно, как пляшет огонь, пожирая липовые щепки. Йорг давно не видел такого весёлого пламени. Или это просто сейчас ему всё очень нравится. И старинные изразцы со львами и морскими девами, и это потрескивание. Темпельхоф тоже рядом — сушится и воняет палёной пластмассой.

— Мне родителям позвонить надо.  
— Позвонишь, — Макс пожимает плечами. — Скажешь, задержался у своей бабы.

Николаус останавливается в дверях:

— Есть настроение на торт?  
— Так ты знал?.. — Макс неверяще смотрит и вскакивает на ноги. — Ник!  
— С днем рождения. Сейчас всё сюда принесу.  
— Ни-ик!

Тот прячет улыбку и уходит на кухню. Йоргу почему-то неловко. Он вспоминает:

— Хочу руки помыть, — и, пошатываясь, идёт туда, где по его расчетам может быть ванная.

Перед мутным зеркалом он долго плещет в лицо горячей водой. Надо бы ледяной, но от одной мысли о холоде снова начинает трясти. Йорг вычёсывает из волос мусор и каких-то рачков, оттирает с губ следы блестящей помады. Чтобы смыть её, он берет наугад с полки один из цветных пузырьков — гель со вкусом чего-то там и алоэ. Почему эти педики так любят мыться?..

Внезапно дверь отворяется и в зеркале возникает Макс. Он бесцеремонно подлезает сбоку и полощет руки в пене на дне раковины. Принюхивается к запаху геля:

— Мм, мой любимый, — и исчезает, оставив Йорга если не с разбитым, то с треснувшим сердцем.

Николаус уже всё приготовил: на полу у печки продолговатый столик, на каких приносят завтрак в постель, и на нём — стаканы с апельсиновым соком, сверкающие вилки, клетчатые салфетки, стопка из трёх тарелок и торт. 

— Как красиво, Ник! — выдыхает Макс. — Ааа, умереть просто.

Торт и вправду прекрасный — Йорг в жизни такого не видел. Там голуби из сливок, розы из карамели и прочее цукатное рукоблудие, а ещё на нём восемнадцать свечей, голубых и зеленых, и Николаус поджигает их лучинкой от печи. Сам он тоже надел пижаму, так что у них пижамная вечеринка.

Потом Макс выключает свет, и все трое садятся кругом. Йорг и Никки поют «С днем рожденья тебя», а Макс в попытках дирижировать прижигает руку об печь. Потом он задувает все свечи, ужасно закашлявшись. Николаус качает головой и режет торт, радикально — на четверти. Йорг не знает, что делать с этим облаком на тарелке — это даже есть жалко, но Макс с аппетитом начинает уплетать свою порцию, и Йорг следует его примеру.

Почему-то ощущение Рождества: Никки так точно сегодня святой Николай. Закончив свой кусок, он тонко улыбается и смотрит, как возится Макс. Так едят только дети — с упоением. Одной вилкой он не справляется и помогает руками. Крем повсюду, от ушей и до локтя.

— Ещё? — Николаус поддевает лопаткой последнюю четверть. Макс с жадностью смотрит, но тут же предлагает:

— Поделим?

И они разрезают кусок на три тонких дольки. Добавка исчезает так же в мгновение ока.

— Ник, ты гений, — сыто хрипит Макс, привалившись к печи. — Этот ещё лучше, чем был в Новый год.  
— Просто крем другой.  
— Не, вообще лучше. С каждым разом.

Йоргу закрадывается мысль, что у его друга глисты.

От плотной еды становится совсем жарко и томно. Йорг слышит: Макс предлагает помочь с мытьём посуды, но Николаус только смеётся, мол, вам давно по кроватям пора. Наверное, уже полночь…

— Давай сюда, — Макс отводит друга в соседнюю комнату. Она больше похожа на тамбур или кладовку — тёмная, узкая. Йорг благодарно мычит, валится на тахту и отползает к стене. Сейчас больше всего хочется спать. Краем уха он слышит, как в гостиной жужжит диск старого телефона, и Макс нарочито писклявым голосом восклицает:

— Алло? Алло! Это девушка Йорга. И-хи-хи. Нет, у нас всё нормально. Он не придёт. Что? Я вас тоже не знаю, но очень надеюсь узнать. Пока-пока!..

***

Йорг просыпается от того, что кто-то ложится с ним рядом. Сплетается ногами и устраивает голову у него на груди.

— Макс!

Тот недовольно вздыхает:

— Тише. Ник уже лёг.  
— Что ты здесь…  
— Я вообще-то здесь сплю. Ну, обычно.

Йорг мгновенно вспоминает, где он и что вчера было. Господи… Его сумка уплыла в Бранденбург, а его первую женщину, кажется, убили турки.

Щёлкает выключатель — это Макс зажигает маленькую лампу на тумбочке. Йорг с ужасом оглядывает комнатку: единственное окно затянуто одеялом, стены увешаны плакатами местных и вольфсбургских групп, а на полу свалены одежда, пластинки и пустые бутылки. Какой-то филиал панк-притона.

— И Темпельхоф тоже спит, — добавляет Макс, поправляя игрушку в изголовье кровати.

— А что ты… — Йорг хочет намекнуть на невыносимое гейство их позы.  
— Кровать как бы узкая. А ты широкий пельмень.

Йорг приподнимается на локте — и вправду, Макс опасно свисает над краем. Он прижимается спиной к холодной стене:

— П-прости.  
— Вот, выпей, — Макс берет с тумбочки блюдце с десятком таблеток.  
— Это от простуды?  
— Это уголь. Так, водищка, — Макс тянется за стаканом. — Никки дал.  
— А. Пасиба.

Выпив, Йорг откидывается на подушку. Голова и вправду уже начинала похмельно болеть.

Макс возится и опять притирается к нему. Наконец, замирает — и тут же чертыхается:

— Ай, свет забыл.  
— Постой, не туши…  
— Да? — Макс поднимает взгляд.

Йорг молчит. Слишком многое нужно сказать.

— Знаешь, ты не первый человек, который лишился девственности, будучи без сознания, — утешает Макс.  
— Я не об этом.  
— А о чо-ом?  
— Зачем ты помаду украл?  
— Я помадный убийца, — Макс, воодушевленный новой идеей, садится и лезет Темпельхофу в живот, достаёт тюбик. — Мм, «роза марена»…

Он ловко подводит губы и улыбается Йоргу:

— Ну как?  
— Девкой был бы краше.  
— А то! — Макс извлекает вторую, ярко-алую. Складывает большой и указательный пальцы левой руки в кольцо и щедро мажет по краю. Йорг закусывает одеяло, чтобы не ржать.

— О, Макс! Ты такой… О!.. — пищит рука. — Да, да, быстрее!

Йорг воет в подушку. Когда он снова поднимает голову, Макс тычет ему в лицо правую руку, в сиреневом перламутре:

— Вторая жена, — ставит кулаки рядом: — Оргия, — выкладывает на простыню ещё с полдесятка помад: — Мой гарем.  
— Ты ебанутый, — качает головой Йорг.

Становится жарко, он недовольно ворочается. Вдруг Макс запускает шершавую ладонь ему под пижаму и помогает стянуть верх через голову. Потом быстро гасит свет и ложится рядом.

И тогда Йорг делает то, что хотел уже очень давно — гладит Макса по волосам. Они сухие и спутанные, и не мешало бы их помыть, но сейчас это неважно. Макс не отталкивает — он слегка наклоняет голову и скользит губами по запястью Йорга.

«Ты слишком потрясающий. И твой брат меня точно убьёт», — лихорадочно проносится в голове. Вслух Йорг говорит:

— О чём ты сейчас думаешь?

Макс смотрит серьёзно и прямо — глаза влажно блестят в полутьме. Потом закусывает накрашенные губы и выдаёт:

— Можно ли пукнуть в козу. А ещё как белый шоколад делают.  
— А… — Йорг убирает руку и поворачивается на спину. — А я: почему людям в фильмах глаза вырывают, но они остаются, ну, целыми.  
— Надо нерв подрезать, — говорит Макс тоном знатока. — Завтра покажу.

***

Йорг просыпается один и, на удивление, без похмелья, — то ли уголь помог, то ли торты Никки обладают целительным действием. Макса нет, и Темпельхофа, естественно, тоже. На циферблате маленьких китайских часов 8:02. Йорг выходит на кухню.

— Доброе утро, — Николаус орудует в раковине, домывая посуду. Он уже одет в дневное и, кажется, спешит.  
— Доброе. А… а где Макс?  
— Ушёл, — Николаус пожимает плечами. Наконец-то смотрит на Йорга и не может удержаться от смеха.

Йорг опускает глаза на свой живот — и кидается в ванную.

Всё его тело выше пижамных штанов расписано помадой разных цветов, розовой, алой и чёрной. Там и пацифики, и знаки анархии, и берлинские медведи, и мёртвые шлюхи. На лице преимущественно хуи и неприличные английские выражения. Йорг со смехом берётся за гель.

А потом слева, у самых губ, замечает след поцелуя.


	6. Бери весь на свете шпинат

— А ты не видел Темпельхофа?  
— Не, — Йорг трясёт головой. — С самого, ну, дня.  
— Ясно, — Макс хмурится и кидает ещё один камушек в полную женщину на берегу. Мимо.  
— А я думал, это ты его тогда унёс, — Йорг выбирает кусок щебня поменьше и тоже метит в толстуху. Не попадает. Она чуть дёргает головой, но продолжает лежать, подставив февральскому солнцу широкую спину.

Макс глухо пхекает — иначе этот сдавленный звук не назвать, — и взъерошивает грязные волосы.

— Значит, он сам ушёл. Бродит теперь по Берлину, одинокий и дикий.

Йорг улыбается и почти наугад запускает в купальщицу ржавой железкой. Та летит по дуге совсем в другую сторону, но вдруг, изменив направление, бьёт в рыхлую ляжку. Женщина взвизгивает и начинает вертеть головой.

— Бежим! — Макс хватает Йорга за руку, и они скатываются с насыпи. Вслед им несутся изощрённые ругательства.

— Хули ты такой снайпер? — ржёт Макс.  
— Просто это баба-магнит, — Йорг разводит руками. По правде, ему очень стыдно.  
— Ладно. Сезон охоты на моржей закрыт.

Друзья возвращаются в город по развороченной подмёрзшей дороге. От реки волнами идут удушливое тепло и вонь химикатов.

— Я не знаю, о чём они думают. Они же мутируют, — Макс вдруг кивает на ещё одну группку любителей солнечных ванн.  
— Забей, — Йорг трогает его за плечо. — О, кстати, мутации. Смотрел «Вагину-убийцу»?

Макс прыскает и сгибается пополам. Потом начинает кашлять. Прокашлявшись, поднимает на Йорга горящие глаза:

— Где достать?  
— Ну, в прокате была.  
— Круто. А ты уже видел?  
— Нет, мне Дирк рассказал. Говорит, вещь!

Макс кусает потрескавшиеся губы, и Йорг неожиданно признаётся:

— Мои предки сегодня уезжают. На все выходные.  
— С меня бухло, — понимает всё правильно Макс.

***

Йорг уже полчаса слоняется по прокату, но безуспешно — от вожделенной кассеты его отделяет прыщавый консультант. Парень стоит у стенда 21+ и с умным видом читает газету. Естественно, жёлтую. С первой полосы кричит заголовок: «Кто остановит помадного убийцу?!» Йорг едва не фыркает от раздражения — пишут же такую хуйню. Впрочем, она везде, и по телевизору тоже.

Вчера он возвращался домой с опаской: в одиннадцать десять и после стакана травы с Дирком и Арнольдом. Стараясь не ржать от рисунка обоев, на цыпочках пробежал к холодильнику — и удивился странной тишине. Родители будто вымерли, только в гостиной монотонно бормотал телевизор. Наскоро перекусив сырой куриной ножкой и выпив полкастрюли черничного морса, Йорг заглянул к ним. Мать и отец, прижавшись друг к другу как дети, смотрели вечерние новости.

«Неизвестный маньяк орудует в Кройцберге, — вещал диктор с большими бровями. — По мнению криминалистов, чтобы проникать в окна верхних этажей он использует альпинистское снаряжение. На счету душителя уже более десяти жертв — и это лишь за три недели…»

На экране появился кадр с места очередного преступления — комнатка с белыми обоями в мелкий цветок, и через всю стену надпись, корявая и нелепая: «Остановите меня, пока я не убил снова». Написано было алой помадой. Темпельхоф!..

Йорг не выдержал и в голос заржал. Медведь-убийца! А они и не знают!..

Родители вздрогнули и обернулись на звук. Йорг катался по ковру в смешливой истерике. Ох! Он сотворил монстра…

— Где ты был? — угрожающе спокойно спросил отец. — Ночь уже.  
— Я… ой… Я спал. Недавно проснулся, — ловко ответил Йорг и вытер слёзы рукавом зимней куртки.

Но правда же, где этот сраный медведь? А теперь ещё и Макс шутит…

— Молодой человек! Кто-нибудь! — раздаётся надтреснутый голос у кассы, и консультант, вздохнув, покидает свой пост.

Йорг мгновенно бросается к стенду с порнухой. Так, «Ильза — волчица СС», «Аттестат зрелости», «Шведки приехали»… Всё не то! Наконец, его бегающий взгляд останавливается на самой верхней полке. Там…

Вдруг за спиной раздаются шаги. Старуха! Наверно, решила поискать фильмы со своим участием. Йорг быстро выхватывает с полки коробку и прячет в широкий рукав куртки, проталкивая почти до локтя. Сделав вид, что просто тут проходил — гулял, да, гулял, — он направляется к выходу.

Колокольчик звенит, консультант, он же кассир, поднимает скучающий взгляд. Йорг грустно улыбается ему, мол, ничего не нашел, простите, сегодня с пустыми руками. Только на улице, пройдя метров двадцать, он наконец выдыхает.

Главное, Макс будет рад.

***

Родители как назло тормозят. Собираются так, будто едут не к приболевшей тётушке в Штеглиц, а на другой континент. Мать вообще взялась перебирать всю кладовку в поисках тёплых вещей. Одиннадцать. Одиннадцать тридцать. Вот-вот придёт Макс…

Йорг нервно мнёт пластилиновый ком. Хотел слепить Годзиллу, чтобы после сделать гипсовую отливку, но сейчас всё валится из рук. Вдруг мать стучит в дверь его комнаты — он знает, что мать, потому что дробно и быстро.

— Ёжик, ну всё, мы поехали.  
— Да? — он вскакивает. — Уже?  
— Ну, когда-то надо. В общем, еда в холодильнике. И ещё…  
— Вам помочь?  
— Да ну, что ты... — она словно сомневается, говорить или нет. — Пожалуйста, закрывай на ночь форточки.  
— Хорошо, мам, — Йорг кивает. — Вы тоже берегите себя.

Родители уже выходят, увешанные сумками и пакетами — и на лестничной площадке наталкиваются на Макса. Йорг машет ему из-за спин — но Макса не надо учить, и он виртуозно прячет бутылку за ремень сзади под косухой. Жмёт руку отцу:

— Очень приятно. Макс Мюллер.  
— Пап, это мой друг. Можно он сегодня…  
— И как это у вас теперь называют? — отец кивает на взъерошенные волосы Макса. — Причёска твоя.  
— Хаос-анархия-дестрой!

Отец добродушно хохочет и показывает ему большой палец.

Мать с жалостью смотрит на такого тощего мальчика. Да ещё и в обносках.

— Скажи, Макс, ты вообще что-нибудь ешь?  
— Да! Шпинат, например.  
— Молодец. У нас под мойкой полный ящик шпината, можешь брать сколько хочешь…  
— Ладно. Такси уже ждёт, — отец снова берётся за сумки.  
— Да, конечно… И — Ёжик, форточки!  
— Ага, мам. Пока, пап, — Йорг машет и закрывает наконец дверь. — Ёжик, бля…

Но Макс, вопреки ожиданиям, не смеётся. Выставив бутылку виски на столик в прихожей, он оборачивается — и вдруг обнимает Йорга.

— Как я рад тебя видеть.  
— Сегодня же виделись, — Йорг улыбается, неловко прижимая его к себе. Весь горячий. Макс морщится, когда друг касается его живота.  
— Ага. Всё равно.

От Макса пахнет подсохшей кровью. Опять какие-то драмы. Йорг осторожно отпускает его.

— Бери весь на свете шпинат, а я ставлю кассету.  
— Слушаюсь, капитан! — пищит Макс и убегает на кухню.


	7. Ты мне не брат

Брат потрясающе беспечен. Замок он так и не сменил. Макс от досады аж сплёвывает на грязный пол подъезда и открывает дверь той же отмычкой из скрепки, что в прошлый раз.

С кухни доносится уютное гудение закипающего чайника и звон посуды. Но, кажется, Вольфганг один. Да даже если и нет… Пусть все знают! Макс секунду балансирует в тёмной прихожей, собираясь с силами — а потом врывается на кухню.

— Почему ты не берёшь трубку?!!

Вольфганг вздрагивает и роняет тарелку в раковину, — брызги летят во все стороны, на кафель, на белый фартук.

— Господи, Макси, — он хватается рукой в пене за сердце. — Напугал.  
— Почему ты меня игнорируешь? — надвигается Макс. — Когда надо, тебя никогда нет!

Вольфганг демонстративно закрывает глаза и молчит, прислонившись к стене.

— Отвечай! — кричит Макс со слезами. — Поговори хоть раз со мною нормально!

Он много ещё чего говорит. Слова несутся — неудержимые, злые, уродливые. 

— Почему ты всё время меня кидаешь?!!

Макс задыхается, согнувшись пополам, упершись руками в колени, чтобы выкричать, вытошнить это всё из себя. Но Вольфганг молчит.

— Ты мне не брат! — рыдает Макс. — Ненавижу тебя!!!

И тут раздается истошный свист чайника. Вольфганг специально не выключает его с полминуты, пока брат не проорётся.

— А вообще ты дурак. Вот.  
— Нет, не дотягиваешь, — наконец вздыхает Вольфганг. — Раньше было убедительней.  
— Правда?.. — Макс шмыгает и вытирает нос рукавом.  
— Надо чаще тренироваться. Будешь чай?

Макс грустно кивает и падает на ближайший свободный табурет. От гипервентиляции кружится голова.

— А руки помыть? — притворно хмурится Вольфганг. — Куртку снять?  
— Я не буду _есть_, — раздельно говорит Макс. — Так куда ты?  
— В Париж!  
— Ве-е, — Макс всё же лезет грязной рукой в маслёнку и обсасывает палец. — А нам с Ником что здесь делать?  
— Никки едет со мной, — Вольфганг ставит перед братом большую кружку в потёках синей эмали.

Макс недоверчиво поднимает взгляд.

— А почему он мне не сказал?  
— Потому что он сам пока не знает, — Вольфганг так и лучится беспечностью. — Письмо из парижского Института искусств пришло буквально час назад. С сахаром, без?  
— Без, конечно.

Вольфганг с какой-то китайской ловкостью отмеряет ему тёмной, пахнущей бергамотом заварки, доливает кипятком. Макс сидит, чуть покачиваясь. Наконец, он нарушает молчание:

— И ты согласился?

Вольфганг наклоняется и целует брата в макушку:

— Кушай сахарок, для мозга должно быть полезно.

Себе, в белую с ласточками, он делает совсем слабый, зато кладет три куска рафинада.

Макс рассеянно смотрит в окно. По подоконнику скачет смешная синица — то клюёт выпавшие из кормушки семечки, то чистит перья. Топчется по жести и шумит при этом, как большой альбатрос.

Вольфганг пьёт чай и листает какой-то журнал. Будто Макса и нет.

От кружки поднимается пар, все слабее. Тикают на стенке часы. Макс в мýке начинает разглядывать захламлённые полки. Полуденное солнце блестит на боках латунных кастрюлек, на крышках бутылок, на каких-то ситечках, дуршлагах…

— Передай, пожалуйста, масло, — просит Вольфганг, не поднимая взгляд от журнала.

Макс подталкивает к нему маслёнку с неказистым остатком. Вольфганг невозмутимо намазывает ржаной хлебец и с аппетитом откусывает. От этого звука хочется упасть на пол и биться головой об паркет. А от того, как он накладывает себе на блюдце вишнёвое варенье — выблевать все внутренности и никогда больше в жизни не есть.

Макс незаметно подтягивает к себе грязный нож, прячет в рукаве куртки. Сердце бьётся так, что должно быть слышно на улице. Перед глазами черно — как тогда под водой, под мостом. И в лёгких вода — иначе почему так трудно дышать? Вольфганг беспечно жуёт и прихлебывает.

— Никуда ты не поедешь, — тихо говорит Макс.

Вольфганг культурно проглатывает и лишь затем улыбается уголком рта. А глаза холодные, как всегда.

— Это ещё почему?

Вместо ответа Макс кидается на него и бьёт со всей силы ножом выше сердца. Он очень надеется, что рука дрогнет, и лезвие войдёт ниже — пары сантиметров будет достаточно. Но тут же его отбрасывает — рикошетом от бетонной стены; Вольфганг толкает его, и Макс летит на пол. Нож ударил не о ключицу, Макс позорно промазал. Он понимает это, когда брат приближается: ни капли крови, даже клетчатая рубашка не распорота. Макс загнанно дышит и пытается отползти.

— Так, — говорит Вольфганг тихо и зло. — Успокоился.

Макс хохочет — и получает пощёчину. От удара он прикладывается виском об плиту и картинно сползает на пол.

— Больше никогда не шути так, — Вольфганг подбирает погнутый нож и откладывает на стол.  
— Нихуя себе ты кривой, — ржёт Макс сквозь слёзы. — В тебя не попасть.  
— Умойся, — вздыхает Вольфганг.  
— Ско-ли-оз.  
— Мне тебя отвести или сам пойдешь? — он протягивает руку, помогая встать.  
— Су-е-цыд, — весело плачет Макс. — Косоёбый.

Под внимательным взглядом брата он выкладывает на стол другой нож, перочинный. Чуть помедлив, добавляет к нему пивную крышку и лезвие из точилки.

— Всё?..  
— Всё.

Вольфганг распахивает перед ним дверь ванной.

Первым делом Макс закрывает щеколду. Потом роется в шкафчике: электробритва, какое убожество. Лосьоны, лосьоны… Всё же брат не настолько беспечен — опасных бритв нигде не найти. Но и не слишком умён. Макс трясёт створку, и из-за зеркала вываливается плоская пачка сменных лезвий.

На кухне снова гремит посуда. Вольфганг всегда убирается, когда нервничает. Надо волновать его почаще — может, разберёт срач на полках.

Макс приставляет лезвие к животу и с наслаждением надавливает. Кровь выступает не сразу. Он зачарованно смотрит, как из короткого разреза сочится, — интересно, а если загнать в себя нож на всю длину (глубину?) — вокруг будет много крови?.. Или он заткнет собою отверстие? Потому что нож — это ключ, заточенный под тебя...

Вольфганг стучит в дверь. Макс начинает громко искусственно стонать, будто вот-вот закончит. Он режет себя — наискосок от подвздошной кости до ребра, поперёк старых шрамов. И ещё раз. И крест-накрест.

Когда он выходит, застегнув косуху, Вольфганг уже нетерпеливо поглядывает на часы. Макс делает томные глаза и выдыхает:

— Кайф.  
— Так, Никки согласился. Мне собираться уже надо, кайф. Поможешь?  
— Нет, — Макс чувствует, как из-под куртки по бедру бежит кровь, и прикрывается журналом. Кстати, это вестник Христианско-демократического союза.

Вольфганг только качает головой:

— И придумал ведь… Вилка уже была, теперь нож. Что дальше, ложка?  
— А я однажды проглотил. Ну, ложку.  
— Почему я этого не знаю? — усмехается Вольфганг.  
— Так я же привязанную. Ай! — Макс уворачивается от подзатыльника и отскакивает в прихожую. Там темно и не видно крови на джинсах.

— А хочешь, поедем с нами? — вдруг предлагает Вольфганг.  
— Нет! — смеётся Макс. — И кстати, я тебе не звонил! — он открывает дверь. — И ты мне не брат! — кричит он уже с лестницы.


	8. Интересная какая собака

— А там очень страшно?  
— Не знаю, — хмыкает Йорг. — Мне Дирк только про пёзды рассказывал. И что-то про негров.  
— Просто я блюю, если страшно, — признаётся Макс и натягивает рукава болотной кофты до самых кончиков пальцев. — Типа нервное.  
— Бывает. Только лучше не на ковёр. Ну что, я включаю.

Макс ставит на колени кастрюлю, до краёв полную листьев, и замирает. На экране величаво проплывают золотистые титры: «Однажды в далекой галактике…»

— А это точно не «Звёздные войны»?

Йорг тихо ржёт и разливает виски по стопкам. Горит уютно оранжевый бра, штора задёрнута, дверь заперта, и форточка на кухне, так и быть, тоже закрыта. Они сидят на диване почти вплотную друг к другу, и Йорг чувствует сквозь одежду тепло тела Макса. Родители наверняка уже доехали. Всё хорошо.

— Держи.  
— Спасибо, — Макс кивает и берёт стопку. На секунду хмурит брови: наверное, тара не та, — так у Йорга тут всё-таки не бар-ресторан, а он сам не богема.  
— Ну, прозит!  
— Прозит. Ваа, смотри!!! — Макс едва не давится виски.

Но Йорг и так смотрит во все глаза. На экране — огромная конструкция из папье-маше извергает, как конвейер, маленькие ракушки. В следующем кадре они «подрастают» и, наконец, превращаются в сочные большие влагалища размером с ладонь.

— Это точно не ты снимал? — с подозрением косится Макс.

Йорг мотает головой. Он уже сожалеет, что не взял что-нибудь про сантехников.

Макс быстро, как морская свинка, зажёвывает шпинат, иногда запивая из стопки. Полкастрюли исчезают за каких-то пять минут. Йорг цедит виски, и по всему телу медленно растекается тепло. Голова начинает кружиться. Нехорошо.

— Закуску забыл, — криво улыбается он и по стенке проходит на кухню. Там почему-то холодно и тянет сквозняком, белая штора колышется как привидение.

Когда Йорг щёлкает выключателем, что-то со скрежетом срывается с форточки и падает в уличную темноту.

— Блядь, — шепчет он, потому что щеколда расшатана, и створка чуть приоткрыта, будто её выдавили в комнату. Но вряд ли это маньяк. И вообще, бред полный…

Йорг поплотнее запирает окно, проверяет щеколды — и в странном порыве приматывает ручку форточки к трубе жгутом из пакета. Это только выглядит хлипко, а на самом деле — хрен разорвешь. Вот когда он Максу так руки связал…

— Йо-орг! — орёт тот из комнаты. — Здесь уже началось!

Йорг роняет миску с сухариками и несётся к другу — и к экрану. Инопланетная пизда уже на Земле. Пока что маленькая и робкая, она скрывается в женском монастыре и подглядывает за воспитанницами из стока в душевой.

— Херасе фантазия, — комментирует Макс, приканчивая шпинат. — Хотя у тебя ещё ёбче.

Камера подныривает снизу — и после череды девичьих промежностей оказывается под юбкой у матери-настоятельницы.

— Фуу! — друзья разом закрываются руками.  
— Перемотай, — просит Макс. — Что-то мне нехорошо.

Йорг хочет съязвить, что килограмм шпината за раз никому ещё здоровья не делал, но послушно прокручивает вперед.

Антураж меняется. Заматеревшая героиня, покрытая тёмными волосами и шрамами, оказалась на ранчо. Там разморённые полуденным солнцем ковбои лежат на сеновале. Вдруг один, с пшеничными усами, тянется к другому, похожему на Фредди Меркьюри.

— Я даже знаю, что сейчас будет, — Йорг ищет пульт.  
— Не, оставь. Интересно, как она их убьёт, — у Макса странно горят глаза. Йорг пожимает плечами.

Ковбои прилежно возятся в стогу. Один стаскивает с другого джинсы и берёт за волосы на загривке, заставляя нырнуть головой в сено, а сам наклоняется и тонкой струйкой роняет слюну ему между ягодиц. Да, о таком Дирк не предупреждал…

Вдруг раздается мерзкий скрежещущий звук. Йорг тревожно вздрагивает.

— Слышал?..  
— Это на плёнке, — Макс, не отрываясь, смотрит в экран.  
— Да нет же.  
— Соседи. Лифт, — Макс с ожесточением допивает и тянется за добавкой.  
— Ну послушай.

Звук идёт явно со стороны окна. Это равномерно-тоскливый механический скрип, как будто по стеклу возят ножовкой. Вот только кто бы стал это делать на восьмом этаже…

Ковбои уже вступили в контакт с внеземной цивилизацией: один, с пшеничными усами, натягивает другого, а тот в свою очередь засунул правую кисть по запястье в перламутрово-алую раковину. Из неё сочится явно гель для УЗИ, и Йоргу завидно, что не он первым такое придумал.

— Может, птицы? — предполагает Макс и оборачивается к Йоргу. — Синицы, ну.  
— Что? — тот тупо зависает. Опьянение Максу идёт — хотя бы не такой бледный, и губы чуть поживей. — Какие ночью синицы.  
— Хуй знает. Брат вот прикормил, потом пришлось им на домик табличку вешать: «Не шумите после девяти вечера».

И смеётся. Глаза уже совсем пьяные. Йорг делает для храбрости ещё пару глотков и идёт проверять. Медленно. Не зассал, просто... просто он подкрадывается, вот.

Что-то шевелится на подоконнике, и контуры видно сквозь штору. Тёмное, маленькое — не человек, и то хорошо.

— Йорг! — вдруг вопит Макс. — Бля, Йорг, это…

На экране ковбои вдвоем насилуют бедную инопланетянку. Новая инкарнация уже из резины, поэтому она с легкостью налезает на два обрезанных пениса разом. И вдруг лица ковбоев искажает судорога смертельного ужаса. Они дёргаются всё более конвульсивно, пытаются освободиться — но тщетно. По ногам — на сено, на деревянный пол, течёт кровь. Наконец, вагина-убийца с мерзким хрустом откусывает члены, сначала пшеничноусому, потом его занзибарскому другу, и убегает как вороватая кошка с добычей в зубах. Два обескровленных тела валятся навзничь.

— Тема, — после небольшой паузы говорит Макс и тянется за бутылкой. — Ну, за упокой.

Он пьёт из горла, и Йорг следом за ним. И больше уже не страшно.

— Я щас, — он крадётся к окну, запинаясь, и тихонько смеётся. На подоконнике никого нет, но Йорг всё же резко отдёргивает штору, оторвав пару петель. Только ночь и огни многоэтажки напротив.

— Я оставлю? — почему-то так спокойнее. Макс кивает. Да, лучше видеть опасность в лицо.

Он лежит на диване, обняв пустую кастрюлю, и улыбается. Кофту он снял, оставшись в одной чёрной футболке, и видны свежие порезы — теперь и на тыльной стороне рук.

Йоргу хочется говорить глупости. Ну почему Макс всё время режется?.. Или вот например, зачем он так странно ест? То целыми днями не соглашается перекусить, — Йорг смеётся: теперь он знает, _что_ ещё перекусывают, — а то объедается как сейчас. Целый кило! Или те торты у Никки. Это же нездорово. Поэтому и тощий, будто героинщик какой. А вдруг он и вправду…

— Ты чего? — Макс смотрит удивлённо и чуть обиженно. Йорг не отвечает и мягко отбирает у него кастрюлю, отставляет на пол. Макс садится прямо:

— Да, точно. Рано пока. Ещё вот... эм-м, треть не освоили, — и опять отхлёбывает из бутылки.

На экране новая декорация: студенческий кампус середины шестидесятых. Всюду лозунги и плакаты, «ловцы снов» и разноцветные лифчики. Мальчики и девочки, конечно же, вместе. Начинают сразу с оргии — а чем ещё заниматься студентам в середине шестидесятых?

Йоргу тоже хочется что-нибудь снять, но на нём только домашние штаны и футболка. Лицо пылает, — или это в комнате слишком жарко? Поджарая мулатка становится на колени перед альбиносом, а Йорг косится на Макса. Тот увлечён происходящим: глаза блестят, губы слегка приоткрыты, и дышит он шумно и сбивчиво.

На экране девушки образуют незамкнутый круг — каждая следующая темнее по тону кожи, — и усердно отлизывают друг другу. Первая, бледная норвежка, так увлечена, что не замечает: к её губам присосался инопланетный паразит.

— Смотри, лицехват как в «Чужом», — говорит Йорг, но выходит едва слышно — горло пересохло. Он тянется за виски. Сделав глоток, тут же отдаёт Максу, случайно касаясь его руки. Жаль, нельзя её просто коснуться. Не стоит.

Макс допивает оставшееся в три глотка. Ставит бутылку на пол и откидывается на спинку дивана, вжимаясь в неё, словно в самолёте.

Всё плывёт в оранжевом мареве. Йорг вдруг ловит себя на том, что уже какое-то время ритмично двигает рукой в кармане штанов. Дебил… Вот же скотство. Он тянется к газетному столику и прикрывает пах вчерашней газетой с позитивным заголовком «Убийца до сих пор не найден».

— Ты меня стесняешься, что ли? — вдруг начинает ржать Макс.  
— Чо-о? — Йорг поправляет газету, но выходит только хуже, потому что она явно топорщится.  
— Чо «чо-о»? — передразнивает Макс, расстёгивая ремень. Сплёвывает в ладонь и вздыхает: — Ну вот, помаду дома забыл.  
— У меня есть! — у Йорга и вправду есть, он унёс тогда, из комнатки в квартире у Никки…

Макс лишь тонко улыбается и приспускает джинсы.

Сначала Йорг старается не смотреть в его сторону. Только на экран, где изрядно подросшего инопланетного захватчика (а вернее, захватчицу) развлекают сразу трое белых парней и одна японская девушка. Но потом не выдерживает и украдкой бросает на Макса косой быстрый взгляд.

Тот неторопливо ласкает себя — глаза прикрыты, с губ срывается хриплое дыхание. Йорг бы никогда не подумал, что можно так эстетно дрочить. Однако же можно.

— Тебе помочь? — вдруг говорит Макс, и в голосе его ни тени издевки.

Йорг качает головой — и сам расстёгивает штаны. Ну и что такого? Да, выглядит немного по-гейски. Но ведь он передёрнет на девушку. Вон ту, светленькую «наездницу» с длинными волосами. А, это, кажется, парень… Ну, тогда на японку.

В эту секунду Макс хрипло стонет. Он запрокидывает голову и трётся затылком о спинку дивана, хватая ртом воздух. Йорг придвигается ближе.

— Тебе помочь? — он и сам не знает, что говорит.

Макс переводит на него затуманенный взгляд — и кивает. А потом берёт руку Йорга и кладёт на свой член.

За окном снова начинается скрежет. Сначала негромкий, он вскоре становится настойчивым, почти яростным. В прихожей звонит телефон, и через пару секунд ему вторит другой, в родительской спальне, — но это неважно. Йорг просто не слышит — сейчас, когда под его руками вздрагивает Макс.

Хочется шептать ему что-нибудь очень хорошее, но все слова будут ужасающей пошлостью. Поэтому Йорг просто целует его быстро в уголок губ и прижимается лбом к горячему виску.

Макс всхлипывает почти жалобно и подается навстречу ладони Йорга. Глаза снова закрыты — и лучше не думать, кого он сейчас представляет.

Оконная рама дрожит, будто в неё бьётся огромная птица, но это просто ёбаный полтергейст. Телефон замолк. Люди в фильме издают страстные брачные кличи, пожалуй, слишком громкие для ночного эфира. Йорг уже предчувствует завтрашний разговор с нервной многодетной соседкой. Но завтра. Всё завтра.

Макс крепко впивается пальцами в обивку дивана — и в плечо Йорга, до боли. Вдруг он стонет и тянет вверх край футболки. Йоргу страшно: так умирающие «обирают» себя, двигают бессильно руками. Макс закатывает ткань до середины груди — очень предусмотрительно, потому что в следующий момент он забрызгивает себе живот и с глухим всхлипом отворачивается.

Йорг сидит, поражённый. Главным образом не тем, что между ними случилось, а ранами у Макса на животе. Даже в полумраке было видно, насколько глубокие эти порезы. Их надо обработать, дезинфицировать и все дела, а пока получается наоборот…

Макс лежит, обхватив себя руками, и тихонько покачивается. Йорг несмело трогает его за плечо. В голове бьётся одна мысль: он что-то сделал не так. Вдруг Макс усмехается, криво, как он умеет:

— Чувствуется рука мастера, — и достает из заднего кармана джинсов бумажную салфетку. — Держи.

Другой он наскоро обтирает себя, застегивает ширинку — а потом по-кошачьи ловко соскальзывает на пол и садится у ног Йорга.

Тот машинально сдвигает колени. У него стоит, да, и по правде уже яйца ноют, — но то, что собирается вроде как делать Макс это ж вообще неправильно.

— Давай. Тебе понравится.

Йорг обреченно смотрит поверх головы друга (друга?), готовый уже согласиться. Вдруг его внимание привлекает какое-то движение сбоку, в окне.

— Что за?..

Он в ужасе видит, как по оконному переплёту ползет Темпельхоф. За прошедшие недели медведь изрядно поизносился и одичал. Браслет остался только один, из дыры в животе клочьями торчит синтепон. Он вонзает когти в деревянную раму и трясёт её словно Кинг-Конг небоскрёб.

— Ты тож эт видишь? — Йорг тормошит Макса, и это неправильный ход. Потому что обернувшись к окну Макс мгновенно бледнеет, сгибается пополам и начинает блевать. Прямо на ковёр.

Йорг поддёргивает штаны и встаёт с дивана.

— А ну иди сюда, ты, хуйло, — злобно выдыхает он, шагая навстречу врагу. Без оружия — потому что с глюками и бороться надо силой воображения.

Он открывает окно, — помедлив секунду, медведь спрыгивает в комнату, но Йорг отбрасывает его к стенке мощным пинком. Пальцы чувствуют удар, это странно. Темпельхоф рычит и кидается на своего создателя, ползёт вверх по ноге, щелкая зубами. Из окровавленной пасти несёт смертью и разложением. Всё внезапно слишком реально.

— Бутылку возьми… — хрипит Макс, и его опять скручивает спазм.

Йорг бы и рад, только это надо ещё дотянуться. Темпельхоф едва не цапает его в промежность, но Йорг, изловчившись, хватает чудовище за хребет и снова отшвыривает. Пока что выходит не очень геройски.

Макс, сделав усилие, толкает к другу пустую кастрюлю. Йорг переворачивает её — и накрывает медведя сверху. Злое рычание разносится эхом, Темпельхоф бьётся и царапает стенки. Йорг садится на кастрюлю, прижимая к полу. Интересно, этой твари нужен кислород, чтобы жить?..

Макс мучительно кашляет, и его рвёт в третий раз. К непереваренному шпинату и виски добавляются прожилки крови.

Йорг тянется к журнальному столику, подвигает к себе — а потом быстро встаёт и водружает его на кастрюлю. Так, теперь не выберешься!

Внезапно в прихожей раздаётся скрежет. Ещё один кадавр?.. Но дверь открывается, щёлкает выключатель, — это вернулся отец.

Йорг бросается к Максу, вздёргивает его на ноги и ставит у стены возле шкафа, так, чтобы не было видно от входа.

— Йорг, ты здесь? — отец, тяжело ступая, идёт к ним.  
— Папа? — он выскакивает навстречу, преграждая путь.

Отец с интересом смотрит на беспорядок в гостиной. Задерживается на луже рвоты. Потом кивает на экран, где выросшая до размеров книжного шкафа вагина-убийца пожирает испуганно кричащих студентов:

— Это ж по какому каналу такое?  
— Ааа… это видео. Ну, знаешь, кассета, — невинно поясняет Йорг.  
— Ясно, — хмыкает отец и направляется на кухню.

Йорг подает Максу знаки, чтобы стоял тихо, и бежит следом, на ходу застёгивая штаны.

— А как... тётя?  
— Плохо. В больницу увезли. Мать с племянниками.

У Йорга в груди что-то обрывается.

— Я звонил, так ты ж не берёшь, — отец сердито закуривает. Обычно на кухне он этого не делает.  
— Извини.

Они молчат. В прихожей негромко щёлкает дверь.

— А там… это собака. Соседская. Да, — зачем-то говорит Йорг. — Наверное, отравилась.  
— Собака любит шпинат? Интересная какая, — отец качает головой и ставит на плиту чайник.

Йорг подходит к окну, чтобы не видно было, как горят щеки.

Снаружи на узком подоконнике лежит тюбик алой помады.


	9. И время остановилось

Йорг долго и с трепетом отчищает ковёр. Трогать рвоту лучшего друга это очень интимно, всё равно что руку в желудок ему запустить. Отец элегично курит на кухне, усмирённый Темпельхоф сидит под кастрюлей и маскируется под неживую материю. Вагина-убийца на экране разрослась до размеров планеты и поглотила сначала Луну, после Землю, а потом сыто отдуваясь полетела в направлении Юпитера. Но у Йорга уже всё упало, и вряд ли он изведает вновь в этой жизни радости плотской любви.

К трём ночи уборка закончена. Темпельхоф посажен в старый армейский рюкзак и перетянут цепью от велосипеда. На всякий случай Йорг запихивает его в шкаф и подпирает ручку стулом. На кухне под насмешливым взглядом отца глотает десять таблеток угля — и не раздеваясь валится на кровать. Сквозь сон он слышит из шкафа шорох и негромкое рычание.

В полдень солнечный луч настырно лезет в глаза. Йорг вспоминает всё, и хватается за телефон. У Никки трубку никто не берёт. Но Йорг знает, что Макс там. Он почему-то уверен — или хочет верить, что тот по пути домой не попался маньяку, не сверзился в люк и не истёк кровью где-нибудь в подворотне. От мыслей о завтраке начинает мутить. И страшно представить, каково сейчас Максу.

Йорг долго звонит в дверь — зажимает и ждёт, пока электронная трель не замолкнет, и тогда повторяет опять. Рука затекла, рюкзак оттягивает плечо. Соседи с сопением подглядывают в глазки.

Наконец, Макс отпирает. Он одет в джинсовые шорты и пушистый свитер цвета топленого молока. Видимо, решил утеплиться. Макс болезненно бледный — до синевы, но спокойный и даже весёлый. Толкает Йорга в плечо:

— Ну что, продолжаем веселье?  
— Я пас, — тот на всякий случай поднимает руки. — Отец кассету забрал.  
— Ве-е, — выдыхает Макс и глухо кашляет.

Он по стенке, пошатываясь, идёт внутрь и ложится на узкую кровать в своей комнатке. Йорг устраивается в ногах. Рюкзак на всякий случай он отставляет в ближайший угол, чтобы всё время держать в поле зрения.

— Ну, ты как вообще?

Макс расплывается в улыбке:

— Приколись меня сегодня заштопали, — он закатывает свитер и майку, демонстрируя Йоргу два тонких шва и полдюжины пластырей. — Кайф.  
— Мм. Да.  
— Хочешь потрогать?

Йорг осторожно проводит ладонью по твёрдым рубцам и замечает краем глаза, что рюкзак шевельнулся.

— Зачем ты так делаешь? Ну, калечишь себя.  
— Просто я помадный убийца, — ухмыляется Макс и одёргивает свитер.  
— А серьёзно?  
— А серьёзно — какая тебе разница? Ты мне не брат.  
— Ой, да не дай боже, — гогочет Йорг. — Нахуя мне такой псих в семье.  
— А мне… — Макс мстительно щурится, — жиробасина.  
— Алкоголик.  
— Трупоёб.  
— Истеричка.  
— Ёжик.  
— Хочешь шпината?  
— А не откажусь.  
— Я на опохмел тебе принёс, — Йорг наклоняется к рюкзаку. Пакет с листьями он предусмотрительно засунул во внешний карман.

Макс с преувеличенной алчностью набрасывается на зелень.

— Они немытые.  
— Ёжик, пиздишь. Кстати, возьми вино в холодильнике. Шато что-то там.  
— Сам возьми.  
— У меня ножки не ходят, — Макс виновато указывает на свои длинные бледные ноги. Тоже все в мелких и крупных порезах. — No. No way.

И тогда Йорг подхватывает его на руки. Макс смеётся и отбивается, но Йорг держит его как невесту, немного перед собой.

— Слушай, реально… ты надорвешь… ся…  
— Рули, бля!  
— Тогда неси меня в туалет, раб, — повелевает Макс и обмякает на руках у друга.

Йорг специально едва не прикладывает его головой об косяк, и заносит на кухню. Сажает на стол и распахивает холодильник. Там очень симпатичная ветчина, сливки, сыр… Йоргу кажется, он попал в дорогой гастроном. И никогда ещё ему не было так параллельно на еду. В дверце, между оливковым маслом и экстрадезодорированным кукурузным, стоит початая бутылка Chateau Margaux.

— Оно?

Макс с энтузиазмом кивает.

— Это очень дорогое, наверно. Вряд ли Ник будет рад...  
— Коспади, Ёжик, — Макс закатывает глаза. — Его нужно пить. Оно вот-вот испортится.  
— С шестьдесят девятого стояло, и ничего, — хмыкает Йорг, но всё же достаёт бутылку и передаёт Максу.  
— Бокалы в шкафу. И кстати, я не шутил насчёт туалета.

***

После второго бокала мир потихоньку начинает обретать краски и смысл. Йорг в жизни не пил такого вина: золотисто-алая этикетка обещает «послевкусие с оттенком морской воды и графита», и это заебись какой панк.

Они сидят на кровати. Макс показывает Йоргу толстенный альбом со своими рисунками. Там искорёженные женщины и красивые звери, а ещё — пейзажи как после ядерной войны.

— Это вид от нашего дома… это завод. Так, а дальше пошли друзья. Пхех, — Макс возвращает на место между страниц норовящую убежать фотографию Арнольда. — Это Никки. Вот Дагмар, кстати, она мне сотку торчит. У неё сын ещё анархист...

Йорг с улыбкой смотрит на череду их общих друзей и знакомых. Почему-то радостно, что там нет Вольфганга. Хотя, наверно, и не должно быть.

— Последняя осталась, — Макс поднимает взгляд. — А здесь у нас будет — кто?..

Он тянется к тумбочке за карандашом, едва не сверзившись при этом с кровати, и выводит на пустой странице:

— Йо… нет, Ёжик.

Йорг усмехается и взъерошивает Максу волосы:

— Сам ты ёжик!  
— Фотографию принесёшь завтра, — серьёзно говорит Макс и захлопывает альбом.  
— Цветную или ч/б?  
— Один хер.  
— Размер?  
— Два на три метра.  
— Можно из автомата?  
— Главное, чтобы лицо было видно.  
— Окей, — Йорг не выдерживает и ржёт.  
— Так, я карандашом пока записал!

Они начинают толкаться боками, прямо как на концерте в S.O.36. И даже больней.

— Да, слэм! — вопит Макс и кидается Йоргу поперек коленей. Тот лупит друга по тощей спине. Макс яростно хрипит — и вдруг начинает кашлять. Йорг помогает ему сесть.

— Может, воды?  
— Не… — Макс тяжело приваливается к стене и снова кашляет, прикрывая рот рукой. — Блядский холод.  
— Да здесь же вроде тепло, — зачем-то пытается в светский разговор Йорг.  
— Я… вообще… — Макс заходится в новом приступе — а потом тянется к тумбочке.

Йорг помогает ему отделить от стопки бумажных салфеток одну, и Макс сплёвывает туда. Быстро смотрит, комкает и кидает за батарею.

Йорг молчит. И вдруг замечает, что рюкзак опять шевелится.

Макс выливает последние капли вина себе в бокал, допивает и ставит на пол. А потом прислоняется к плечу закаменевшего Йорга.

— По-моему, мы много бухаем, — неловко шутит тот.  
— Киппенбергер ещё больше, — парирует Макс.  
— Но мы-то не он.  
— Это радует.

С минуту они сидят в тишине. Вдруг Макс говорит:

— Ты помнишь, что вчера было?

Йорг вздрагивает и кивает:

— Да.

«Извини, я не собирался тебя целовать, это просто у меня лицо дёрнулось».

— Никто не должен знать о том, что случилось, — грустно и твёрдо говорит Макс, глядя перед собой. — Никто.

Йорг едва ли не фыркает: ещё бы он стал рассказывать кому-то про совместную дрочку. Он же не Арнольд.

— Иначе они заберут его у нас.  
— Что?..  
— Что. Ты ведь принес Темпельхофа?  
— Ну… да.  
— Выпускай.

Йорг спрыгивает с кровати и опасливо подходит к рюкзаку.

— Или давай сюда, — Макс машет рукой.

Тогда Йорг собирает волю в кулак и начинает разматывать цепь. Медвежонок настроен миролюбиво — по крайней мере, укусить не пытается. И вообще выглядит невинно. Так и не скажешь, что на его совести больше десяти жизней.

— Вот, — Йорг неловко протягивает игрушку Максу.  
— Спасибо. Ну что, нагулялся? — тот держит Темпельхофа на вытянутых руках и любуется: — Вырос-то как…

У Йорга внутри набирает ход центрифуга из жалости, боли и отвращения. И — внезапно — неверия.

— Слушай, может, просто выкинем его, а?  
— Ещё чего, — Макс прижимает медведя к груди.  
— Хотя, по-моему, лучше его уничтожить. Начинить динамитом, как тот кроссовок...  
— Себя начини! — орёт Макс. — А он мой! Ты подарил его мне!!! — и снова заходится кашлем.

Йорг никогда ещё такого не видел — кажется, Макс вот-вот выхаркает все лёгкие. И почему не бывает целебных тортов от пневмонии…

— Давай я скорую вызову?  
— Нет! Не смей!  
— А Никки где?  
— Уехал. С братом. Полежи со мной, — Макс бессильно падает на бок.  
— Э… хорошо.

Макс молча перекатывается лицом к стене и замирает. К груди он всё так же прижимает медвежонка.

Йорг послушно ложится рядом. Наверно, надо что-то сделать. Или, наоборот, ничего?.. Если бы можно было передать Максу своё здоровье — жизнь ему отдать. Ведь оживил он медведя? Йорг вздыхает. Ну почему некоторые такие колбасные слоники, а Макс…

Йорг гладит его по руке. Макс вроде не против — молчит, только дрожит слегка, словно ребенок после долгого плача, и дышит с присвистом. Тогда Йорг придвигается ближе и несмело утыкается носом в волосы у Макса на затылке. Забавно, корни отросли, совсем тёмные. И не мешало бы наконец помыть голову.

Йорг осторожно кладёт подбородок Максу на плечо, а руку — на пояс, так чтобы не задевать швы. Притирается плотнее — лопатки и хребет выпирают даже сквозь свитер, — и закрыв глаза желает ему всего самого лучшего. Пусть он не кашляет так ужасно. И пусть не режет себя. И не пьет столько — он же, всё-таки, не Киппенбергер…

Макс постепенно расслабляется и дышит уже не так рыдающе хрипло. Кажется, ему лучше. Йорг трётся щекой об его висок и дует в ухо. Макс хихикает и вертится, совсем как ребёнок. И тогда Йорг обнимает его по-настоящему, обхватывает руками (заодно прихватив и медведя), и быстро целует в горячую скулу. Макс прижимает кисть Йорга к груди, у самого сердца.

И это так хорошо, что кажется, время остановилось.

Вдруг Макс говорит:

— А теперь мы немного поиграем с катетером.

Йорг вздрагивает.

— Шютка. Пошли мыть засранца, — Макс садится и стягивает свитер через голову, обдавая горьким запахом горячечного пота.

***

— Вот так. И вовсе он не ужасный…

Макс купает медведя в тазу, оттирая со шкуры грязь жёсткой щеткой. «Лучше б ты так ковёр оттирал», — думает Йорг, но исправно подаёт мыло и по команде включает душ.

Наконец, Темпельхоф очищен от грязи, крови, акрила и груза грехов. Впрочем, глаза тоже смылись, но это делает его безопасным. Макс промокает медведя своим полотенцем, махровым и белым — и на нём не остаётся ни пятнышка.

— Всё, он слинял окончательно, — Макс с гордостью передает Йоргу обновлённого Темпельхофа. Теперь он серо-бурый. — Пойдём скорее, а то простынет!

Йорг закатывает глаза и несёт чудовище на просушку.

В гостиной Макс разжигает печь и садится поближе к огню. Вооружившись феном и почти засунув медведя в открытую дверцу, он сушит его с двух сторон сразу. Проходит тело, голову, лапы. Темпельхоф едва заметно шевелится и шипит, когда горячо.

— Подержи, — Макс, запинаясь, бежит на кухню за ватой.

Йорг опять тоскливо думает о витальности. Возможно, фетишизм и некрофилия — это лишь частные случаи избытка любви.

— Прости, придётся потерпеть, — запустив руку в живот по запястье и убедившись, что внутри медведя теперь тоже сухо, Макс начинает заполнять пустоту свежей ватой. Йорг помогает, отщипывая от рулона кусочки.

— А что тут у нас? — вдруг ахает Макс и выуживает погнутого пластмассового паука.

Йорг молчит. Да, с такой дрянью вместо сердца немудрено стать убийцей.

— Бедный, — глаза Макса влажно блестят. — Мы тебе поможем.

Он брезгливо откладывает муляж. Вертит головой в поисках доброго сердца — но кроме Йорга ничего не находит. Вдруг его осеняет.

Макс хватает из вазы на столе сразу полдюжины конфет. Две разворачивает и суёт в рот, а ещё две пихает Йоргу:

— Съеф их. Нам нафо много фольги, — и зажёвывает оставшиеся.

Из обёрток он скатывает доброе сердце: оно серебристое с алым, немного кривое и пахнет какао. Макс вкладывает его поглубже в разрез.

— Вот так. Ёжик, ещё конфету! Её мы в животик. Ты ведь любишь трюфели, сладкий?..

«Лучше карамель», — хочет предложить Йорг, но хозяйская рука, как известно, владыка.

— Он совсем не злой, — приговаривает Макс, зашивая рану коричневой шёлковой нитью. — Просто с ним плохо обращались. Он многое пережил.  
— И он многих пережил.  
— Но теперь всё изменится, — Макс роется в коробочке с пуговицами и достаёт пару чёрных, блестящих, похожих на глаза Никки. — Правда ведь, Темпельхоф?

Медведь тактично молчит и не даёт обещаний. Операцию на глазах он терпит стоически.

— А вообще, почему ты его так назвал? — Йорг садится ближе к огню.  
— Ну. «Паддингтон» — «Темпельхоф», — оскорбляется Макс подобной узости кругозора. — По-моему, звучит! Хочешь, чтобы я звал его «Вокзал Зоопарк»?

Йорг смеётся и хлопает Макса по плечу:

— До сих пор он больше был похож на Анхальтер.  
— А сейчас он как Тегель. Но для меня он всё равно Темпельхоф. Щас, — Макс уходит в спальню и вскоре возвращается с чёрным кожаным шнурком, который обычно носит вместе с ковбойкой. Повязывает его медвежонку на шею, делает симпатичный бантик с аккуратными концами.

— Вот так. Больше не будешь сбегать? «Нет, не буду», — отвечает Макс сам себе хриплым голосом. — Ну и славно.

***

Йорг долго бродит по улицам, чтобы остудить голову. Временами ему кажется, Макс и его препарирует как игрушку. Но это на удивление нормально. Так же нормально, как чувствовать под ладонью быстрое биение его сердца.

Перед тем, как войти в подъезд, Йорг обходит дом кругом. Ни одной пожарной лестницы вдоль внешних стен. Никаких карнизов или пилястр. Впрочем, если протянуть с крыши верёвку…

Он так увлекается расчётами, что снова опаздывает к одиннадцати. Останавливается на лестничной площадке, чтобы достать ключи. Сквозь дверь он слышит финальные раскаты титров «Вагины-убийцы».

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7435431


End file.
